


A Present

by witchbreaker



Series: The Good Boy [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, dom sub overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caine gets back to earth to find Jupiter left him a present on his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present

He was late. By a whole day. An old Legion friend had called for his help in stopping a coup on the other side of the galaxy. It had taken longer than expected, dragons had joined at the last second, and now Caine was headed to Stinger's house to an empty bed. His old skyjumper commander let him stay there now that he was Jupiter's official Royal Body Guard. His girlfriend, Caine is still getting use to that term, had been waiting for him there. If he had just managed to get back yesterday he'd be able to hold her in his arms and kiss her until they both ran out of breath. 

But he didn't and Jupiter had to go back home to work with her family and the only one waiting for him was Kiva. She took one look at him before shoving a plate of food towards him. 

"Dad went with Jupiter to watch her back." Caine nodded as he ate. There had been no attempts on her life since her Majesty came back to earth, but that was no reason not to be careful. He would go and switch off with Stinger once he slept and at one hundred percent again. "She mentioned she left you a present in your room."

A pang of guilt runs through his gut. Jupiter was too good for him. Caine was suppose to be making up to her; not the other way around. He scarfs down the rest of it. He has to see what Jupiter got him. If he skips sleep that should give him enough time to find a suitable equivalent. Kiva smirks at his speed but doesn't say anything. Caine gets to his room and opens the door. He's barely inside before all thoughts cease. 

The room _reeks_ of Jupiter. Her scent's in the air; soaking everything in that wonderful smell. What makes him stumble and shut the door while trying to brace himself is the unique essence of it. His Queen's scent is wrapped up in ecstasy. He can smell her orgasm. Orgasms, it must be plural to make such a strong impact. His nose is practically giving him a play by play. He can see her hands toying with her breasts. Squeezing and pulling until they moved down and spread her legs. A groan escapes him as the images play. She did it on his bed. Soaking the sheets in her sweat and pleasure. One hand slipping fingers into her wet hole while the other press its palm against her clit. 

Caine reaches down and runs a hand over his covered erection. The relief is sweet, but not enough. Not when he can almost taste his Queen in the air. Moving quickly, Caine shucks off his shirt and boots. He places his weapons carefully on the side table not because he is paying attention but because the habit is so deeply engrained. 

The scent is even better on the bed. He kneels on it. Touching his head against the pillow, he uses one hand to free his cock from his pants. Stroking it up and down, he breathes in as deep as he can. Images of Jupiter's hair and mouth curved into that little 'o' she makes when she comes flash before him. He wants it. He wants her here so that he can touch her and bring her into completely bliss. He wants her moans and praises. He wants ever bit of her that she is willing to give him and it never ceases to amaze him just how much she will. 

Something taps against his head. Caine opens the eyes he didn't realize he had closed. Reluctantly letting go of his cock, he sits up and see his local communication device on his pillow with a small 'call me' note attached to it. Trying to focus, he fumbles as he attempts to dial Jupiter. She picks up on the third ring and Caine doesn't give her time to say anything.

"Hello Your Majesty." He sounds wrecked. He knows it and can't be bothered to care. 

"Caine." The word comes out with a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm sorry the mission took so long your majesty." He can hear a door lock and the sound of a shower start up. 

"You're okay. That's what matters." His heart flutters a little at that. "Do you like my present?" 

"Yes." He breathes in, hips twitching. "The only thing better would be if you were here."

"I wish I was there too. Getting myself off just wasn't the same. The bed felt empty without your arms around me, your cock trailing across my stomach, your kisses." Caine's hand goes back to his dick. "I kept imaging you eating out my pussy. You're so _good_ at it. Just thinking it got me off."

"I would do it for you now." He's leaking, precum oozes out of his slit. His hips finding easier and easier to slide his cock through a loose fist. 

"I know you would. You're amazing like that. Let me put my fingers in your hair and direct you like you were born to do it. God, I miss you. First thing I'm going to do when we're together again is push you up against a wall and swallow you down. Suck you dry before letting you return the favor." A whimper escaped him. The next time his Queen spoke he could hear a smile on her lips. "Going to make you whimper just like that. Give my good boy a reward for coming back in one piece."

" _Your Majesty_." Her praises alone enough to bring him to the edge. A few more strokes and he'll be coming. 

"Take your hand off you dick." He obeys. Teeth biting his cheek to try and keep from voicing his disappointment. "You don't get to come right now. Are you naked?"

"N-no."

"Then get naked and then lie on the bed, on your back." Caine did as she commanded, fanning his wings out so that they were comfortable. 

"It is done. What does her Majesty want me to do next?" 

"Nothing. Just lie back and be comfortable. In fact, you can touch any part of yourself as long as it's not your dick." 

"Those are not mutually inclusive things." 

"I'm sure you can manage for a little while. This isn't punishment. You'll come eventually." He swallowed and ran a hand across his chest. 

"I will make it up to you. I won't be late again." 

"Caine, it's fine. Things happen and it's not like fights ever go according to plan." He opened his mouth to insist, but she beats him to it. "Besides, you are already making it up to me. I bet you look gorgeous right now. I was thinking about this too." 

"About what?" Caine pulled up his legs as his free hand swept down to his thighs. 

"You spread out for me. I want to sink down onto your dick. I want to shove my fingers into your wings and kiss you until you are a _writhing mess_ beneath me." Caine groaned loud enough that he almost missed her echoing approval. He has to clutch his thigh to keep his hand off of it. "Then I want to ride you nice and slow. Not your favorite thing but I'll make it up to you. Let you flip me over and fuck me like you want to once I've had my fill. I'll call your name loud enough that people in the next county will hear me. You love that."

He did. He loved knowing that he had brought her to that point. Love how she let everyone know who was her lover. It was almost as good as seeing the kissing marks on her neck days afterwards. Neither could beat looking at his own body later and seeing the evidence of their lovemaking scrawled on his body. Physical proof that Jupiter, Queen of Earth, loved him despite their differences. 

"You spoil me." He moaned, dick twitching at every word. 

"You deserve it. Can you guess why?" 

He choked a little. It wasn't the first time she had asked this question but the words were always so hard to get out. It was especially difficult to move his tongue around them when all he wanted was his release. 

" _Answer me_." 

"Because I'm....I'm a good boy." Despite the difficulty of getting them out, he felt the words settle something in his chest. 

"That's right. Now _come_." Caine's hand flew to his cock and in a few short strokes he was arches off the bed. His seed hit his chest as he called out her name. It was pure bliss for several moments. Jupiter crooning praise into his ear as pleasure rippled through his body. 

"Good, so good." She whispered hoarsely. His Queen sounded pleased and that was all he cared about. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too." Caine murmured, suddenly tired. 

"You'll be around tomorrow right?" 

"I will meet you for lunch." He promised, shifting onto his side and into a more comfortable position. 

"See you soon then." 

"Yes Your Majesty." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing porn. I'm sorry. I'm not sorry. Oh sky, I hope this was hot.


End file.
